rozolafandomcom-20200213-history
Rillyn
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early History Rillyn’s early history is quite unlike those of areas to the north and west. In those areas it is usually a sad telling of revolt after bloody revolt until Men took over through fire and sword, killing off the elves and seizing the mastery. In Rillyn, things went doifferently. The Elves here were perhaps wiser and saw the shape of things to come. They quietly freed their slaves and gave them more power. As the centuries passed, they removed themselves more and more from power. In the end, when the Jade Kingdom fell in bloody ruin, the Rillyn elves simply left and set up a new kingdom in the Great Western Forest. This is not to say there wasn’t any violence. Several times Rillyn humans fought even after being freed and many Elven nobles refused to conede power and plenty again and again. But the strife was far less then in other kingdoms and places. Line of Kings 3780-3820 Wile Longflower- The first ‘King’ of Rillyn. Siezed power after the turmoil of the Elvish desertion. Destroyed the few remaining elves and their power. Techinally the first human king as he reigned before the Coronation. 3820-12 Mild Longflower- Son of Wile. Finished the last of the anti-Elvish work and set a firm kingdom. 13-16 Trist Longflower- Sister of Mild. First Queen of Rillyn. Spent a great deal of effort pacifying the jungle and founding towns. 16-35 Paile Longflower- Son of Trist. Fought with the elves of the western forest over borderlands. Little was decided. 35-78 Langol Longflower- Son of Paile. Continued wars of his father as well as opened the Moole Delta to immigration (mainly Halflings). 78-92 Herilo Longflower (the Wise)-Son of Paile. A great school he eschewed violence and made peace with the Elves. He also founded the Library of Berry. 92-105 Kyli Longflower-Daughter of Herilo’s brother. Ruled during the Great Plague, which came up out of the Delta. It killed many included her and her house. Immune were the Halflings who greatly increased in numbers. After the death of Kyli, another branch of the family took over. 105-132 Brack Mosswell. Ruled with peace and wisdom. It is rumored however that it was during his reign Halflings were brought north into slavery (and worse). 132-133 Brock Mosswell. Brother of Brack, died of illness. 133-149 Sravar Mosswell. Son of Brack. In his time, he did much. He built Laketon and moved the capital there, hoping to increase traffic with the other kingdoms of Men. Sravar also re-built the army, using it to keep down any rivals. It is also during his reign the first gnomes are mentioned, deep in the Moole Delta. Records are sparse, but evidence seems to point towards magical corruptions of the Halflings. 150-181 Prilo Mosswell. Son of Sravar. In his time started the Long War, the battle with the Dwarves upon the Western border. 181-189 Parlyn Mosswell. Son of Sravar. Died fighting the Dwarves. 190-230 Sewlor Mosswell (The Gold Queen). Sister of Parlyn. A great Queen. It was she who greatly increased trade over the lake and into Porhaul, over to Rim Lake. She also gave over the Moole Delta to the gnomes and Halflings to rule for themselves. Most improtanly she ended the long war and built Goat’s Crag, a mighty fortress. She died with no heir. 230-241. Period of strife between many families. Happily peace reigned on all borders during this time. 241-255 Ross Springbrook. Took the throne, distant relative of Prilo Mosswell. Tried to re-make the kingdom. 256-270. Ross the Second. Son of Ross the First. In his time the Spiderfolk attacked out of the forest, causing much death and destruction. 270-285. Craon Springbrook. Son of Ross Most of his reign is fighting the Spiderfolk but also increasing the slave trade. 285-301. Parlyn Springbrook (takes name to establish legitimacy). Brother of Craon. Makes peace with the Spiderfolk by providing slaves. 301-333. Jarl Springbrook. Uncle of Parlyn. Quiet time in the land. Increases trade. 334-351. Jarl the Second. Son of Jarl the First. Another quiet King. Dies without heir. 352-360. No King. Brief civil war. 361-370- Jarl the Third. Nephew of Jarl the Second. Starts a new line. 370-395 Mare Hopetree. Daughter of Jarl. Rules with a firm hand. Puts down Gnome insurrection. 395-400. Mallow Hopetree. Son of Mare. Kills many gnomes and banishes Halflings from kingdom. War ravages delta. 401-425. Swello Hopetree (The Lake King). Concerns himself with building quays and barges on the lake. Consumes his time and he ignores the festering delta and the grumblings of the dwarves. 426-431 Kaclow Hopetree. Daughter of Swello. Reign during the Jewel War with the dwarves. Is killed by assassination. 432-450 Rarrow Hopetree (the Leper King). Son of Kaclow. Cursed with leprosy yet lives a long life. Wins war with Dwarves. Renowned as a tactian. 451-467 Rarrow The Second. Nephew of Rarrow. Military man. Allows Halflings back into Rylln, and makes peace with gnomes. Slave trade increases however as the jungles are purged of freeholdings. Died in a fire. 467-468. No King. No civil war but debate over throne. 469-499. Wale Elfleaf. A family with long connections to the Elves. Long life and dedicated to the arts. They happily take the throne in a peaceful time. So begins the Long Peace. 500-520. Halmeno Elfleaf. 521-564. Wale the Second. 565-570. Yalo. 571-592. Second Gnome uprising. Accompianed by plague. Many say ti was created by gnome wizards. Yalo and whole house killed. Spiderfolk also emerge due to slave trade breakdown. Terror in whole land. 592-Current. Rey Greenhand. A distant relative of the Hopetrees. Violent and capabale, he has routed the gnomes and placated the Spiderfolk with their slaves.